By Your Side
by Gaby Aurellia
Summary: They said, when you see higanbana flower bloom with someone, then it is the farewell time for both of you. How such a contradiction for us. ShinobuxGiyuu (spoiler warning!)


They said, when you see _higanbana_ flower bloom with someone, then it is the farewell time for both of you.

How such a contradiction for us.

* * *

By Your Side

* * *

'My oh my, seems like I can't ever leave you huh? Well, you are a lone wolf after all."

Giyuu minding his own business while Shinobu complaining himself for like, tenth time this morning. Her sarcastic smile evaporated as she continued, "even after all of this end, you kept yourself from everyone, …and everything, Tomioka-san?"

Her eyes keep locked at him, even though he can't see it.

* * *

"You know I like you, right?"

Suddenly, on the warm day of the first spring, she confessed to him. His face all flat and cold. As cold as his morning tea.

"My, are your heart made from ice cube? How dare you replying a girl confession with that expression." All her sad confession not giving a tear over her cheeks, moreover, a warm smile blooming from her lips.

A short relieve sigh blowing before her words, "now finally I said it. It's such an agony to keep this one side love, you know?"

He gazed a blank spot over his table.

"I'm glad it doesn't feel embarrassing at all." She smiled, "because you can't even hear to response this pathetic girl in front of you."

All he hears only the sound of the wind on his yard.

* * *

"Oh! You eat salmon radish!"

After a long month not eat a proper food, in the middle of summer day, Urokodaki send his favorite food, in hope he found a little happiness on his lifeless life.

"Ah, it really brings back memories. You remember that time? When we have a mission on that snowing mountain? My, your incredible communication skill really brought you a trouble that time. You must be glad I'm coming to help you, right?"

He kept eating in silent.

"After that, we going eat together. You said that your heart will never waver. My, and after that you smile when you eat a salmon radish" She laughed way to hard as she ending her story.

"You know, I always remember what you said, …and that silly smile." She continuing with a sad smile.

"So why? Why you're not smiling now?"

* * *

"Can't you stop being like this?!" Her anger filled up the tense of that room.

It's been a whole week he doesn't sleep. Even for a sec, he didn't close his lifeless eyes.

"Please stop…" a drop of tears falling "stop being such pathetic human being."

"You're not the dead man in this room you know? I'm the one." A dead silent covering their lifeless soul.

* * *

Only darkness filled the room. Tomioka Giyuu isn't there. Only Shinobu and a small ray of afternoon light slipped over the door.

Suddenly a slight sound of katana being pulled out bring Shinobu from her seat. Leaving behind a piece of letter that the raven brought the other past days.

On that cold middle autumn, when the _higanbana_ flower bloom, a slide of katana aimed in front of Tomioka Giyuu body. Ready to process the _seppuku_ ritual.

Her big violet eyes got smaller as she leapt to stop him.

Warm golden ray of evening light got through her ghostly spirit. The _higanbana_ flower showing off its scarlet petals.

She should be known it's useless. After all, she can't touch him with her transparent body. But what she didn't expect, a warm hug embraced her spirit as she encounter Giyuu smile face.

It's not a lie. She really can feel that warm body embracing her tightly, like she never ever felt before.

She tried to process what just happened, but Giyuu hand covering her eyes from seeing the failing leaf covered with a crimson warm of his blood.

"It's alright." He said. "It's not a farewell anymore."

Slowly the golden light of equinox autumn covering their peaceful spirit, vaporize their tears and blissful smile into air.

Leaving behind the farewell _higanbana_ flower, as sign of their eternal encounter to their afterlife.

* * *

_End_

* * *

_Bad Plot Twist: (not spoiler)_

Tanjiro already died and Nezuko eat human, as a consequence, Urokodari must behead Nezuko and after that, (not only Giyuu) Urokodari and Giyuu must do _seppuku_.

* * *

_Author note:_

_A small story inspired by Fantastic Youth cover "By Your Side". Please leave a comment, like, and let me know if you interested to see a fanart or comic or mini music video from this story. I'll considering to make some of it if this fanfic gets a lot of love, and please, follow my fanfiction account and Instagram ( gabyaurellia_) to get the updates about the fan art or comic or mini music video of this story._

_Have a nice day!_

_Sincerely,_

_Gaby Aurellia._


End file.
